1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a recording disc drive apparatus, and more particularly, to a motor and a recording disc drive apparatus that can prevent fluid from a fluid pressure bearing from being discharged to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small-sized spindle motor, which is used in a recording disc drive apparatus, uses a fluid dynamic bearing assembly. While oil is interposed between a shaft and a sleeve of the fluid dynamic bearing assembly, the shaft is supported by fluid pressure generated by the oil.
As for a recent recording disc drive apparatus, as a shaft is rotated at high speed, oil may flow from the inside to the outside of the fluid pressure bearing assembly. Research into oil sealing has been conducted in order to solve the overflow problem.
In the related art, in a fluid pressure bearing assembly, an upper or lower end of a shaft hole in a sleeve, into which a shaft is inserted, is tapered, thereby allowing for taper sealing of oil.
However, the above-described taper sealing method according to the related art causes a reduction in a bearing span of the shaft, and thus, the shaft fails to stably support a rotor.